


Backseat Serenade

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, car journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum are going on a long trip but there's not enough room in the car because someone brought too much luggage. As a result, Luke ends up on Ashton's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever sent me the tumblr prompt. Title from Backseat Serenade by All Time Low <3

"So, we're going to the concert _before_ we're going to the hotel?"

Calum looks at us in disbelief.

"Not _my_ fault." I raise my hands in defense. I glance over at Luke and Michael who are grinning sheepishly.

"We didn't really think about it when we were booking the hotel." Michael shrugs. "Sorry."

"I don't know if the car is big enough to fit the four of us _and_ all our stuff." I look out the window to the small black Audi.

"Pffft. Of course we will." Michael dismisses me with a wave of his hand. "Guys, you're all worrying today much. We'll be fine!"

"I'll hold you to that." Calum says in an overly sweet voice.

"I get the feeling that if this doesn't go well you're gonna kill me." Michael edges away from Calum slowly.

"You'd be right about that." Calum mumbles.

I share a look with Luke and we both start laughing. Calum and Michael just shake their heads at us.

"We should get going." Luke manages to get out in between laughter. "And someone bring CDs."

"On it." Michael disappears. He returns with a stack of CDs. "Someone should bring food as well."

"I think there's cold pizza in the fridge from last night." Calum checks. "Yep. And we can stop for stuff on the way if we need to."

"Alright then. Let's get going." I grab my packed bags off the floor and the other lads do the same.

Luke holds the door open and we proceed to put everything in the car. We end up having to use two of the five seats to hold the bags.

"I'm driving." Calum dives for the front seat.

"Bags shot gun!" Michael races around the car and sits in the passenger seat.

I look at Luke and he looks at me. There's silence for a moment before we both make a dive for the last seat.

I succeed in getting it and Luke stands outside the car looking like a kicked puppy.

He is so adorable it's not even fair. His big blue eyes are looking at me with reproach.

"C'mere." I pat my lap.

"I'm not a dog!" He says indignantly.

"Luke, sit on Ash's lap before I make you." Calum orders from the drivers seat.

"But I'll squash him." Luke looks at me doubtfully.

"Excuse me! I may not be as tall as you but I'm probably stronger because I'm older and I play drums so there!" I exclaim.

"Luke. Just get in." Michael rolls his eyes.

" _Fine_." Luke says, resigned. "Just don't blame me if our drummer is suffocated."

I just grab him and pull him into my lap. "How hard was that?"

"Ow. I think I hit my face on the case." Luke sits up.

"I think you would _know_ of you did." I hide a laugh behind my hand.

"Shut the door and shut up." Michael flings something small and hard at us. It disappears into the seat before we can see what it is.

Luke leans sideways and closes the door. He's actually not that heavy. The main cause of awkwardness for me is the fact that I actually have a very big crush on Luke.

"I'm putting on some Good Charlotte." Michael announces as he slips their Cardiology CD into the player.

"Good for you." Luke mutters.

A giggle escapes me and Luke just turns and looks at me. "Really, Ashton? Really?"

I feign seriousness but it doesn't last long. Luke dissolves into laughter at the same time as I do.

"You guys are actually ridiculous." Michael laughs at us.

"Well, I'm not the one who felt the need to bring half my belongings." Luke looks meaningfully at the luggage.

"Yes, well, I'll be ready for anything." Michael shrugs, turning up the music.

"Annoying much?" Luke mumbles.

 

After about half an hour, we're a lot more relaxed. Luke is sitting on my lap with his legs across the luggage and resting his head on my shoulder. I'm fairly sure he's asleep.

"You guys are so cute together!" Calum suddenly remarks.

"Shut up, you'll wake him up!" I check and Luke is definitely asleep. "Also, we're _not_ together."

"But you wish you were." Michael chimes in.

"I don't know what you're on about." I deny, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

"Sure." Michael exchanges a look with Calum.

"Ash, we've seen the way you guys look at each other." Calum rolls his eyes. "You are so obvious."

"Don't know what you're talking about." I say stubbornly.

"Pffft. Then why are you blushing like a tomato." Michael smirks triumphantly.

"It's hot." I shift slightly. "Also, why am I even friends with you."

"Just admit you're in love with little Lukey there." Calum sniggers.

"What?"

I freeze as Luke moves and stretches before looking at me with sleepy blue eyes. I feel like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh..."

"Cal...?" Luke turns to look at Calum but he's too busy driving. Well, he seems to have decided that.

"Mikey..?" Luke turns to him instead.

"Talk to Ash." Michael turns up the Cd player and starts singing asking loudly.

"Ashton?" Luke directs his more alert gaze onto me.

I swallow. "How much did you hear?"

His close proximity is making everything a thousand times worse. I can smell his after shave and hair gel and he's really warm. His eyes are also very very blue.

"Just what Calum said." Luke says quietly, moving awkwardly on my lap. "Is it true?"

If I could jump out of the car right, I would. I can feel my face burning under Luke's watchful gaze.

"I... maybe..." I avoid his eyes with is kind of hard considering the fact he's sitting on me.

"Guess I woke up at just the right time then."

I look up in time to see a wide smile on Luke's face, just before he kisses me.

"Finally." Michael suddenly yells from the front.

I jump and Luke almost slips off my lap.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"What would you do without us." Calum shakes his head. "You should be thanking us."

"Pffft. No." I pull Luke back on to my lap firmly, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm with Ashton." Luke rests his head on my shoulder.

"We can see that!" Michael laughs.

Luke just sighs.

"I'm going back to sleep." He snuggles back into me.

"Cute." Michael grins.

"Shut up." I say, but I can't stop the smile on my face. Not now that Luke is mine.

The rest of the car journey passes quickly as I fall asleep cuddled up with Luke.


End file.
